


Lament

by tristesses



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Quasi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Sarek will never be able to construct a logical reason for this, nor does he particularly want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10/25/2009.

This is far from logical. Were he pressed to form a list of reasons why he has chosen to enter into this...arrangement, Sarek knows it would be scant and constructed from weak excuses and blatant emotionality - hardly a convincing argument against the strict moral taboo of a thousand galactic species. Nevertheless, he cannot cease this now. It is deep and inevitable as the cracking of Vulcan's crust, and no doubt will end in equal destruction, if on a somewhat smaller scale. The facts are weighted against him - against _them_ , for he will not shoulder the blame of his not-son; it is far too heavy a load for him to carry alone.

(Fact: Spock is, regardless of the universe, regardless of his advanced age, his son, comprised of his genetic makeup.)

This does not matter at times like this, pressed skin-to-skin; his fingers ghost over the meld points of his son's face and he can sense the turbulence underneath, turgid emotion saturating memories thin as a layer of skin. He wants more, always more, but does not take it. He has shown too much, given too much; he is obscene, overflowing, ostentatiously glutted with sentimentality and lust.

(Fact: While Sarek can look past the faint resemblance this Spock has to his true son, he is well aware that this older man sees only the skull of his own father in Sarek's face. He is not a stranger to Spock like Spock is to him; this, he must admit, he regrets.)

Spock has no such qualms; he takes Sarek greedily, forcing himself into the tightest spots and heated holes deep within the maze of Sarek's mind as well as the contours of Sarek's body. He takes, seizes, clutches at Sarek's memories, ripping away at the smooth shield he has over his emotions, inhaling the slow-burning fondness he has for his Spock; it is like Sarek's paternal love is the most delectable of ambrosias and Spock is a child nearly dead on his _kahs-wan_. Sarek allows him to do this, gives him everything he is capable of giving, until he is plundered, laid bare and ruined like Vulcan's Forge, and he burns like those sands as Spock tantalizingly feeds him glimpses of Amanda grown into old age, her silver hair wrapped in scarves of a deep rich red.

(Fact: Sarek will never stop these activities. He would like to claim a chemical dependence, a freakish incident of hormonal surges, but there is no such logical reason, merely a taint that slowly spreads with each thrust of his son inside him, and inside him more intimately as he allows his mind to be rent and bloodied, Spock's feverish desire and lust consuming him utterly as he has never before allowed himself to be, _destroyed_ \- )

Fact: Sarek cannot tell fact from lies now; his blood thrums with the screams of a planet his son had condemned one hundred and twenty years in the future, with the chill of his son's terror and despair, with the crystalline knowledge that this half-Vulcan is not his son, not the progeny of his wife, yet he _is_ in myriad uncountable ways -

Sarek ebbs and flows and allows Spock to take his grief out on his body. He can only hope Amanda will forgive him eventually.


End file.
